the crimson liquid
by Varia's Principessa
Summary: Tsunade sends sakura on a mission and ends up with six CHIBI akatsuki's. please review i'm dying here! used to be chibi day I'm back with a new chapter hope you like it! :D
1. the crimson liquid

Chibi day

Summary: Tsunade gives Sakura a youth potion to give the Akatsuki to turn them into chibis so they can kidnap them. Lets see what may happen. Some chapters will be short

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me.

Chapter One

The Crimson Liquid

It was a sunny day when everyone's favorite pink haired kunoichi was summoned to Hokage's office .

"Tsunade-sama why was I summoned? You made it sound important." Tsunade who was sitting at her desk looked up at Sakura "yes it is important. I need you to go to the Akatsuki hide out with this," she said holding up a small flask filled with a crimson liquid.

Sakura looked at the red liquid with a puzzled look on her face. "What is that, Tsunade-sama?" She asked. "This is a youth potion. I need you to go to the Akatsuki hideout, and have each of them drink one of these" Tsunade said. Looking very serious, Sakura was starting to feel a little uncomfortable of the thought of going there alone. "B But why me Tsunade-sama? And why do I have to go alone?" Tsunade-sama sighed "Well, it would be suspicious if I sent more than one person and you're the only Shinobi I could think of that's not busy." Sakura started shaking at the thought of no one going with her. "Sakura do it for me, do it for Sasuke."


	2. the Cookies

Chapter Two

The Cookies

Sakura sighed as she left Tsunade's office, with the tiny flasks of the youth potion carefully tucked away in her bag. "I can't believe I agreed to do this," she mumbled to herself as she slowly walked home. "Maybe he will come back…" She sighed again and stared at the small package she held in her arms.

In that small package was none other than a girl scout uniform, you see. The plan was to make cookies with the youth potion in them, and then dress up as a girl scout, and sell them to the Akatsuki. "I wonder if they'd even wanna buy cookies…why would they? I mean, why would an evil organization want girl scout cookies?" She thought to her self. She continued walking until she accidently bumped into someone.

"Ow! Hey watch where you're walking!" she yelled. The person she bumped into turned around and glared. "I should be telling you the sa…" the person blinked. "Oh, hi Sakura-chan" said Naruto. "I was just lost in thought, I was trying to decide which kind of ramen I should get at the Ichiraku noodle shop an…" She cut Naruto off by putting her hand in his face. "Save it noodle brain, I get the picture, just watch where you're..um..thinking next time ok?" Naruto looked at the pink-haired Kunoichi with concern. Something about her just didn't seem right. " Yeah I will, but are you ok Sakura-chan? You seem worried." "I'm fine, just a little freaked out about a new mission is all" she said blushing. "Hey are you running a fever Sakura, your cheeks are beet red" he asked concerned. "I'm fine, but I really have to go" she said as she started walking away. "Hey Naruto, maybe when I come back I'll buy you a bowl of ramen." "YEAH!" Naruto shouted. Sakura just smiled and continued walking.

Deidara's POV

"I'M HUNGRY" I yelled "SHUT UP Deidara we all know we want something sweet too" yelled Kisame, throwing a shuriken at him. Deidara avoided the shuriken and flopped onto the floor and began to whine "Food…I need food! Cookies…yum" he sat up immediately at the thought of cookies. "I WANT COOKIES!" He then flopped back down when two kunais thrown by Itachi almost stabbed him in the face. "Shut the hell upDeidara, I'm trying to take a nap." With that being said, Itachi rolled over on the couch turning his back to Deidara and drifted back to sleep. Deidara remained silent and thought about cookies as his stomach growled. Itachi threw another kunai at Deidara but this time it stabbed Deidara's headband. "I said shut the hell up! You and your stomach!"

The Next Day

Sakura woke up and got changed into the girl scout uniform and ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the Akatsuki hideout. She reached the door out of breath and was so nervous her knees were shaking. Knock, knock, knock. "Deidara go get the door!" yelled Itachi. "K.


	3. authors note

Hey everybody It's me. I know you want another chapter but it's going really slow and I'm having temporary writers block but if you have any ideas I could use or a certain couple (not yuri or yoai) you want me to write about please email me at either or Thanks to kitty, XXDragonheart6XX, and Chiya-chan for reviewing. I really appreciate all the reviews and all the help. Thanks

Always,

Mrs. Neji Hyuga


	4. the chibis

CHAPTER 3

THE CHIBIS

Knock….knock…knock…"Deidara go get the door!" yelled Itachi. "K!!!" he yelled back running to the door. He opened it to see a pink haired angel in a girl scout uniform. "Hi I was wondering if you would like to buy some cookies." He just stared at her blankly 'she really must be an angel' he thought. "Sure I'll buy some how much are they?" he asked "a dollar a box" she said smiling. "Ok I'll take them all!!" he smiled at her. MMM…her hair reminds me of pink frosting, he thought with a large smile, 'mmm…frosting' he thought. "Um hello? Um…you uh …stopped talking and started drooling um…are you okay?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. "Huh? Oh yeah…uh…yeah I'm fine" he said wiping his face. "How much do I owe you?" he asked. "Ten dollars." She said. "Okay" so he paid her, closed the door, and ran to the other Akatsuki members and Tobi.

SAKURA'S POV

I ran up the closest tree to see five Akatsuki members and Tobi downing the cookies.

WITH ATAKSUKI:

"Cookies…yum! And they're still warm" said Sasori with an ever blank look on his face. "Wait a minute…still warm?" (POOF) almost immediately after the gorged themselves with the cookies they turned into cute little…. CHIBIS!!

SAKURA'S POV

I ran through the window and grabbed the chibis and ran back to Konoha as fast as I could.

IN KONOHA

"WHERE ARE THEY????" yelled an angry Tsunade " AND WHERE ARE THE CHIBIS?" Shizune looked at her teacher in fear "I'm sure they're on their way ma'am". Suddenly Sakura and six chibis came walking in all holding hands. "Mommy who's the angry old lady?" asked Itachi with a frightened look on his face looking from behind Sakura. " Itachi be nice" said Sakura caringly " Guys this is the Hokage of Konoha".

TBC

Authors note

I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed and gave me ideas for my story thank you all I will update soon as I get more ideas thanks for everything. See ya. PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Daddy?

Last time on the crimson liquid: "Mommy, who's the scary old lady?" said a scared Itachi chibi hiding behind Sakura.

Tsunade glared at the small chibi hiding behind Sakura. "Ahem. Anyway, now that we have the Akatsuki, we can finally put them on trial." Sakura looked at Tsunade then at the chibis, then Tsunade then the chibis again. "Um, Tsunade-sama, you can't put little kids on trial." "What!?" screamed Tsunade. "Why not?" Sakura cringed from the loud volume of the Hokage's voice. "Um, well there just kids. There not old enough." The chibis had no idea what was going on so they just smiled and nodded. "Yeah! What mommy said!" chibi Itachi shouted. "Yeah!" yelled the rest if the chibis. "Mommy? Sakura, what actually happened while you were there?" asked Tsunade. Sakura laughed nervously. "Um, well it all started when I tried to bring them here. They saw me and started calling me mommy so I went with so it so it would be easier to get them to come with me" Tsunade sighed "well whatever works I guess. But since we can't take them to trial and since they seem so fond of you, you keep them" Sakura's eyes widened "what?! Me!?" Tsunade nodded. "Yep You." The chibis blinked. "Yay!" chibi Deidara yelled as he jumped up and down. "We get to stay with mommy!" The chibis all yelled jumping around in a circle around Sakura. "Were gonna stay with mommy, were gonna stay with mommy!" the chibis sang in unison. This carried on until they got to the house. Sakura sighed with relif when they stopped. Just when Sakura thought she could relax , she felt a small tug on her skirt. She looked down and smiled at chibi Kisame. "Yes Kisame-kun?"

Chibi Kisame smiled a cute chibi smile. "Can we play a game mommy? Please!" Sakura thought for a moment. "Sure, what do you guys want to play?" " Soccer mommy! Soccer!" chibi Sasori yelled happily. At the soccer field the chibis started running around hitting everything in sight with soccer balls while Sakura stares at them blankly. "I do not know them." Sakura thought to herself over and over.

Meanwhile with Sasuke

Somewhere in Orochimaru's lair Sasuke slowly walked to his lord Orochimaru's throne room. "Lord Orochimaru , can I ask something of you." Orochimaru looked up at Sasuke. "Yes…?" Sasuke looked at Orochimaru with the most serious look he could ever give anyone. "I want to leave." Orochimaru looked slightly surprised then started laughing evilily. When he stopped he looked at Sasuke who was now glareing at him. "Do I amuse you in some way Lord Orochimaru?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth still fixing his glare on Orochimaru. Orochimaru just gave Sasuke an evil grin. "Yes Sasuke. You amuse me very much.There's no way I'm letting you leave…alive!". After that there was an intense battle between the Uchiha prodigy and the evil samin, Orochimaru. By the end of the battle the only one left standing, was Sasuke. "Now I must go finnd Itachi and do to him what I did to Orochimaru!". Right when said Uchiha was about to leave Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man, walked in seeing Orochimaru on the floor dead and Sasuke standing over him. " W-What happened here?" Kabuto stuttered. Sasuke looked at Kabuto and smirked " what happened is exactly what you think happened" Kabuto stood there shocked as Sasuke did a few hand signs and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke was off to Konoha, since he heard a few rumors about Itachi being there. He decided to take his chances and see if the rumors were true. As he ran, he saw a patch of pink standing in front of the park, so he decided to take a closer look as to what the patch of pink belonged to. When he got close enough, he saw that the patch of pink belonged to none other than Sakura Haruno. So, Sasuke ran up to Sakura, picked her up and hugged her. To say the least Sakura was shocked. I mean this total stranger came up and hugs her. "Hey what's the problem buddy?" she yelled at him. Turning around and seeing a face she hasn't seen in two and a half years. "S-Sasuke?" Sakura smiled. "Yeah, it's me." Then the unthinkable happened, she slapped him. "How could you! How could you leave me Sasuke?" He looked shocked. Tears started to well up in Sakura's eyes as she continued yelling at Sasuke. "After I begged you to stay, you leave, then you come back and act like nothing happened!" Sasuke had a hurt look on his face. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I was a fool to leave. Please Sakura, forgive me…" Sakura looked at him with tears spilling down her cheeks. Witnessing the whole argument, chibi Itachi decided to do something. "No one makes mommy cry and gets away with it!" Itachi thought as he kicked a soccer ball as hard as his little feet could kick. The soccer ball flew into the air and hit Sasuke on the head, causing him to lean forward and accidentally kiss Sakura on the lips. Finally noticing the kiss Sasori and Deidara walked up to Sasuke and Sakura. "Mommy is this daddy?" they asked. As soon as Sasuke heard this he blushed. "Sakura, why are they calling you mommy? And why do they think I'm daddy?" Before Sakura could answer Sasori walked up to Sasuke. "You must be daddy since you kissed mommy." Deidara nodded. "Yeah, it's only common sense." Soon Itachi ran up and attacked Sasuke with a spork yelling "meanie you made mommy cry." Getting very annoyed by being attacked with a spork, Sasuke did the only thing he could do , break the spork. After realizing the spork was snapped in half, chibi Itachi bagan to cry. "Waaah! You big meanie!" chibi Itachi ran as fast as he could to Sakura. "Mommy! That meanie snapped my spork!" Doing all she could to comfort him , she picked him up and began to rock him. Slowly he started to settle down.

TBC

AN: Thank you to anyone who's read , reviewed , or given me ideas for my story please help me out more thanks


	6. I gotta go potty!

**The crimson liquid**

**Chapter four: I gotta go potty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, or any of the Akatsuki members so you can't sue for I own nothing but the plot.**

Last time:

"Mommy, that meanie snapped my Spork!" Doing all she could to comfort the crying chibi Itachi; she picked him up and slowly began rocking him back and forth.

This Time:

Slowly he started to fall asleep. Suddenly Sakura felt s small tug on her dress, she looked down to see Deidara looking up at her. His small legs were crossed and he was fidgeting. "What is it Deidara?" Sakura asked smiling. Deidara hesitated but then spoke "I have to go pee mommy…" Sakura looked at Deidara, then at Sasuke, then back at Deidara "um… ok then daddy will take you." Sasuke nodded his head "yeah daddy will take you" he thought a moment as he realized what Sakura said "W-Wait a minute! Why do _**I**__**,**_ have to take _**HIM!**_?" Sasuke exclaimed pointing a finger a Deidara. "DADDY, Stop fighting with mommy and take me potty!" Sasuke glared at Deidara and then looked to the side "che Fine whatever Lets go" he then lightly grabbed the smiling chibi Deidara by the arm and dragged him to the bathroom.

In the Bathroom:

"Deidara are you done yet? Yelled Sasuke getting very annoyed

"No! Don't talk to me now I can't concentrate!" yelled Deidara from the other side of the door. Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh "yeah, yeah whatever"

"I told you not to talk to me!"

"Sorry" Sasuke said sarcastically

"I SAID DON'T TALK TO ME!" Deidara yelled at the top of his lungs

"ALRIGHT, I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Sasuke yelled back

"You're talking to me again!" Deidara taunted. Sasuke decided not to answer the chibi so not to give him reason to yell.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME DADDY!?" Sasuke sighed again trying to calm himself down "yes Deidara I heard you"

"You're still talking to me daddy…"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR FATHER!" Sasuke yelled at Deidara 'now I really have gone crazy'

There was a moment of silence and then there was the sound of the toilet flushing and Deidara walking out of the bathroom stall feeling relieved.

He sighed happily as he ran over to the sink and stoop on his tip-toes trying to reach it. After desperately trying several times he looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes "can you help me daddy? I seem to be lacking in the height department" Sasuke sighed for what seemed the millionth time that hour "yeah I'll agree with that…" he said as he lifted him enough to reach the sink Deidara glared at him through the mirror " are you calling me short?!" Sasuke smirked "no I'm just agreeing with you about your "lack of height"... shorty." Deidara glared again "I said I was lacking in the height department, I didn't say I was short"

"It's the same thing shorty" Sasuke said looking smug

"Yeah, sure, whatever just put me down 'because I'm done" Sasuke put him down and they left and headed straight for Sakura "Mommy! waaaaaaaa!" Deidara cried from the ground. Sakura rushed over to Deidara and picked him up gently "hush its okay Dei-Dei-Chan. What's wrong?" Deidara sniffled and looked up at Sakura "Daddy put me on the ground and then, then" he sniffled again "I tripped and hurt my knee" he started sobbing "oh get over it…" Sasuke said glaring down at Deidara. Sakura turned to Sasuke and gave him one of her death glares as he was shrinking away Deidara sobbed harder…..

TBC

AN:/// I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated lately but here's something to make up for it. I really hope you like it we worked really hard on this story (we being me and my co-author and best friend mangagurl101) and we want it to be the best it can be so if you have ideas tips or just plain old questions we will read all of them and appreciate your help thanks a bunch 3

Love always,

3~Sasami Haruno~3


	7. Special AN

Hello Everyone! This has been one of our favorite stories that we've written so we thought that we'd come back to it after so long of no updates! We appreciate all of the reviews and the constructive criticism and there was a problem with people thinking that the story was over, I can assure you that this story is far from over. Over the next couple of months we will be fixing up the chapters we have up (separating paragraphs, making them longer, adding new ideas) and also we hope to get new chapters up as well. We hope that you can wait a little longer because I really believe it'll be worth waiting for!

Thank You all for your support and help, I know that Sasuke isn't the best character to be the dad but I'm sure he'll try his best.

Arigato Minna-chan!

Varia's Princess & xXxHarlotInWonderlandxXx


End file.
